


Love Bomb

by merryghoul



Series: merryghoul's Porn Battle XV [5]
Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brainwashing, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Mind Control, Vodka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Michael gives up on Fiona, Fiona gives into Sonya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> Fic is set in an alternate universe where Michael decided to take over James' organization but elected not to have Fiona killed (as opposed to the "it's me or her" situation in "Sea Change" and "Reckoning"). 
> 
> Prompts:  
> Porn Battle: vodka  
> trope_bingo: mind control

It was too late, in Michael's opinion, for Fiona to be safe from his organization. It was a small victory when he convinced Sonya not to kill her. However, Fiona could still escape, get help from his former friends and stop him from what he worked so hard to obtain over the past few months. Michael needed to break her the same way James broke him. 

Michael had his men build a white torture room in an abandoned factory outside Miami. He knew it was a place his former team had no knowledge of. Had the CIA not betrayed him, it could've been used as a hiding place for his team. 

The men worked fast. They were able to build the room in a day. When it was done, a blindfolded and restrained Fiona was thrown in it. Another member of Michael's organization released her from her blindfold and bonds under the cover of darkness so Fiona couldn't identify him.

All the florescent lights in the room were turned on, along with a loud horn-like noise blaring through a speaker. Fiona closed her eyes and covered her ears.

The lights and noise played for minutes before stopping. And the lights made the room unbearably hot. Fiona was sweating.

When the lights and the noise stopped, Fiona rolled her eyes despite the ringing in her ears. Torture was one of Michael's team's specialties. She'd seen Sam and Michael torture all sorts of seedy guys all of the time. If she could handle being tied up by some weasel attempting to kill her to prove some point, she could handle this room.

She turned her attention to her fantasies. She hoped that Michael would stop this torture he was enforcing and rescue her. They’d find Sam, Jesse, Madeline, and Charlie, alive and well, and all of them would get together and round up whatever was left of James’ organization to the CIA.

Michael never came. The lights and the noise came back. Then, to Fiona's surprise, the lights dimmed instead of shutting off. To Fiona's displeasure, she received a visit from Sonya. 

Sonya brought a couple of shot glasses and a small bottle of vodka to the room. She sat beside Fiona.

"Vodka?" She was even more friendly-seeming towards Fiona than she ever was before Michael inherited James' organization.

"Fuck off."

Sonya got up without a word, leaving the room. The lights returned to full strength and the horn-like noise came back. The sweating and the ringing in Fiona's ears returned.

For several hours, Fiona's torture would repeat itself. The lights would come on with the horn-like noise, followed by the dimmer lights and Sonya pretending to be Fiona's friend and offering her vodka. At first, Fiona was able to resist the lights, noise and Sonya. After a while, the torture began to wear on Fiona. Fiona thought she was going blind from the lights. Her ears were constantly ringing, and she thought she might've suffered some hearing loss. She was thirsty. She wanted water, not the vodka Sonya was constantly offering her. 

Fiona couldn't concentrate on her hopes and dreams with the physical ailments the torture room was giving her. She was more focused on getting the pain to stop instead of a happy ending for Michael and her.

After another application of lights and noise, Fiona passed out from the heat when the lights were turned off. Before she passed out from the heat, she said goodbye to every friend she made and every good memory she ever had in her head.

 

Michael approached Sonya as she was grabbing another small bottle of vodka and two shot glasses. 

"Do you know what love bombing is?" he asked her. 

"No." 

"It's when you shower someone with affection. Some people have said it's similar to brainwashing. It's a practice used in several cults to get a person to align to the beliefs of the cult."

"This organization isn't a cult."

"I know this isn't a cult. But it's the best way for Fiona to join our side without her ruining anything."

"So you want me to shower Fiona with affection."

"If I do it, it won't work. She doesn't have good memories of you. You can change Fiona without hurting the operation." 

"Okay."

"I don't want you going too far. If Fiona believes she's in love with you and then Fiona sees you with me, it's just as dangerous as her trying to stop us. We're grooming her to fit into this organization. We're not using her for sex."

"I understand."

Sonya nodded and then left. 

 

After building the white room, Michael's men built a bedroom in the factory for Fiona to recover in. The room was modeled on bedrooms in mansions on Star and Hibiscus Island. It looked and felt glamorous--just enough, Michael believed, to keep Fiona from fleeing. Sonya was by her side with the shot glasses and vodka. 

"Vodka?"

Fiona nodded. She was too dehydrated to attempt to speak and too disoriented to care.

Sonya poured the vodka in the shot glasses. She poured Fiona's shot in her mouth and waited for her to swallow it. Sonya stroked Fiona's sweat-soaked hair.

"I'm going to take care of you now, okay?" 

Sonya kissed Fiona's forehead. 

Before Fiona's torment, she would've kicked Sonya for making her drink vodka, stroking her hair and kissing her forehead. She drank vodka when she wanted to. She let Michael stroke her hair and kiss her on her forehead. 

After being physically and mentally worn down from her torment, Fiona welcomed the gestures. She needed to be loved again. She'd take that love from anyone now that Michael was gone.

 

As Fiona recovered, she wasn't allowed to leave her room. And no one entered and exited it but Sonya. Sonya brought Fiona food--mushy and liquid foods like applesauce and soup--and water on a breakfast tray.

Their first meal together was Sonya spoon-feeding Fiona applesauce in bed.

"Michael doesn't love you anymore," Sonya said between bites. "He has plans for you. He knows you're tough. He knows you're dangerous. He knows you're useful. You can help him find us new recruits for our organization once you're healthy again. If you still love Michael, that's how you'll show your love for him. Not through sex. Not through a relationship. Through devotion through Michael and the organization."

Fiona nodded. She had no emotion on her face.

Michael's warnings rang throughout Sonya's head every time she visited Fiona. And yet the lure of having a forty-something year old woman behaving like a docile child was too strong for Sonya to resist.

 

Sonya walked into Fiona's room. Instead of giving her food and water like she had been instructed to do, she brought two shot glasses and another small bottle of vodka. Sonya put the glasses on Fiona's bedside table.

"Do you trust me?" Sonya said.

Fiona nodded. 

Sonya took off her clothes. She handed Fiona the vodka and climbed into bed with her.

"What are you doing?"

"Trust exercise. Do you trust me?"

"I do."

"Pull the sheet back."

Fiona did as Sonya told her to. She was past the point of questioning what anyone told her.

"Pour some of the vodka into my navel."

Fiona unscrewed the vodka and poured it into Sonya's navel.

"Suck it out."

Fiona put her mouth around Sonya's navel. She sucked the vodka out without a trace of emotion on her face. She was thorough: she licked Sonya's navel clean. Sonya was surprised to find herself humming in delight.

Sonya blinked her eyes. "Can you do me a favor?"

Fiona nodded. 

"Kiss my navel and then go lower."

Fiona started kissing Sonya until she reached Sonya's cunt. She looked into Sonya's eyes.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Lick it."

Fiona nodded. She licked around Sonya's clit, stroking her tongue up and down the top and sides of her hood, briefly licking the tip. 

With her lovers, Fiona was the opposite--she was the sexual aggressor. She got off on violence. Anything from biting to a punch could thrill her. Since she wasn't herself, her aggressive actions were buried somewhere inside her psyche, replaced with robotic, obedient motions. She never noticed Sonya's excitement or the smell of her cunt. She was told to lick Sonya's clit, and that's what she did--lick Sonya's clit. 

Sonya pushed Fiona closer to her clit. Fiona got the hint. She started licking with more pressure. Fiona's breath started to warm up Sonya's clit. The sensation made Sonya jerk up for a moment. Sonya wondered if, before Michael ordered Fiona to be tortured, Fiona had done this sort of thing before. It felt like it. Michael told Sonya Fiona did various jobs for the money for years. It wasn't improbable to believe she might've had a few flings with girls in Michael's absence.

Sonya was turned on. Her face began to blush. She found the sight of Fiona going to work on her arousing. 

"Slide your fingers inside of me. Curl them." 

Fiona did as she was asked. Her saliva and Sonya's arousal made it easy for her to slide in.

"Stroke me."

Fiona started stroking the top of Sonya's walls. Sonya tilted her head back and enjoyed the pleasure she felt from the stroking. 

"Harder. Faster."

Fiona stroked Sonya as hard and fast as she could. Sonya gripped the bed. She let out a gasp. 

"Lick me again."

Fiona went back to licking Sonya. When Fiona started licking the head of Sonya's clit, it was more sensitive. Sonya ended up arching her back and mumbling gibberish for those strokes.

When she recovered, Sonya said "Dart your tongue inside of my slit. Do it as fast as you can."

Fiona's tongue darting in and out of Sonya was causing her to push Fiona's head towards her cunt. She started to moan. Her teeth were chattering.

Sonya was able to recover one more time to ask "Lick me again."

Fiona licked around Sonya's clit again, flicking the head of the clit last. The clit flicking was when Sonya's orgasm stared to peak for her. She grasped the bed as tight as she could. She was stammering. Her legs and body were thrashing all over the bed.

Sonya pushed Fiona's head into her cunt as she came. She let out a huge moan. Her legs shook so hard Fiona grabbed them. She was afraid Sonya was going to fall off the bed.

"Did I do well?" Fiona asked when Sonya's body had calmed down.

Sonya stroked Fiona's hair. "You did." She looked into Fiona's eyes again, still in awe of what she told Fiona to do as well as her possible experience. "Can we do this again soon?"

Fiona nodded.

"Thank you."

Sonya continued to stroke Fiona's hair. Fiona was still under her control. Fiona didn't snap out of trance to attempt to kill her. Maybe Michael was wrong. Fiona could be trained to be Michael's weapon and her pet. Either way, Fiona was still useful.


End file.
